About Cherry Blossoms
by lilieslilacs
Summary: Five years later, when asked about life, Sasuke elaborates.


When he stops for a moment and forgets about everything – about his endless quest, the void in his heart, his heartache and loss, his regrets – and concentrate on nothing but the present, then life becomes beautiful. He settles under a cherry blossom tree, pink petals sways in the air. It's spring and the trees are blooming (together with fields of other flowers). He had missed the first blooms of the cherry blossoms, he arrived home a month after spring began. The breezes are gentle against his skin, swinging in this slow rhythm. The sun is warm and this familiar presence next to him is somehow comforting.

It's been five years since the war ended. Nobody is the same anymore. Nobody is whole, not even the ever-so-cheerful Naruto or the sweet Sakura. They were wounded in so many ways during the war, the loss and heartache still haunts them as nightmares. But life always moves on. When Itachi died and he finally snapped, he realized he has always had this void in his heart, something he desperately needs to fill. So, as the village worked hard to recuperate, he left on a journey – a quest – to fill this particular void in his heart. Two years later, he decided to return and settled down for a bit. So, as a habit – especially after this particular presence became too annoying to be ignored – he'd come home every spring to watch the cherry blossoms blooms before leaving again.

The person next to him shifts for a bit and he quickly adjusts himself. Again, he shifts his gaze to the field where a two-years-old is running around. He sighs – content and relieves – as his little girl constantly stumbles on her steps. She'd fall from time to time and make a crying face and cry out a few sobs, throws a teary look at her mother sleeping figure and shifts her gaze toward him and cry a bit more. He'd quickly shush her, flashing his infamous smirk (which Sakura will definitely hit him for, she doesn't want her daughter to inherit his infamous smirk) and putting a finger on his lips, shaking his head, whispering an "it's okay". She'd brighten up so quickly and run around again.

Considering his reputation around, it's amazing how his little girl seems to like him a lot more than her mother. She'd be overly excited during his return, one month for every year, and stick with him. He remembers when she was a year old, she'd lift those tiny hands for him to pick her up and carry her. Sakura would flash him a beautiful smile while he frowns. It still happens all the time. Other children, however, seems to fear him in some ways (except for Naruto's eldest brat who has no respect for him, like father, like son). He was a traitor after all, one very committed to destroy his hometown. He could understand. He's even used to the constant gossips and whispers of the town.

When his little girl falls down once more, she falls quite harshly and cries louder. She remains sitting, lifting her hands for him to lift her up because she scrapes her knee. He hesitantly glances at the sleeping figure next to him and Sarada quickly points at her mom. When their gazes meet once more, Sarada grins and nods. She brightens up once more and runs around the field. Oh, how he loves his little girl.

If you would bother asking him about this sleeping figure next to him (the obvious), then…

No, he doesn't love her.

And yes, he chooses her.

An Uchiha with pastel pink hair and dazzling green eyes will always sound ridiculous. Uchiha are always born with amazing genes: endless depth of onyx eyes and beautiful black hair, nicely sculpted facial features, and nice skin complexion; only handsome men and beautiful women are born to the clan. So, pink hair and green eyes (as alluring as it sounds) are utterly ridiculous; they doesn't fit for the clan. And if he couldn't find one, he should have chosen someone with better features; perhaps, someone as beautiful as Ino or maybe even more. Well, not even in his wildest dream – in which all his revenge-driven goals are accomplished – he had imagined having kids with pink hair and green eyes. So why?

And again – for the world – she had tried to kill him, as he had too, more than once. He had tried to stab her with his utmost jutsu, Chidori. On another occasion, he had tried to stab her with a poisoned-kunai. She had tried to kill him too, but she was a sweetheart and will forever be. Behind her wavering determination to kill him, lied good intentions of saving him. All of the things she has done have always been a sign of her endless love for him. But his… he had come at her with malice and killing intent. When he stares at her and she stares back, he knows it still haunts her; the heartache and pain still lives, buried under tons of forced healing. So, again, why?

He sighs and glances at his wife once again. She is sleeping so peacefully, yet pale and so tired. She leans on him, half of her weight on his side and it's heavy and uncomfortable, but he doesn't push her away. She's supposed to be looking after Sarada today, as they go for a rare family outing, yet here she is, asleep. If he was the old Sasuke, he would have yelled at her. But…

Why did he choose her in the first place?

He'd break her heart countless time. He is the reason to her endless tears – yesterday, today, and tomorrow. And all along, she knows this is one sided (at least he never says anything about it). Memories of the past still hurt her and the fact that he isn't wearing any hitai-ate hurt her even more. In the end, team 7 never reunites and he never truly returns.

So why?

Maybe because in his life, after everything suddenly went downhill, clear blue eyes and blond hair, green eyes and pink hair were the only pairs that intrigued him. They were the only ones who made him falter and Uchiha Sasuke never falters. The only ones who remained foolishly loyal until the end, despite the heartache and betrayal. The only ones who loved him unconditionally. They were always there and forever will.

They are constant.

She purrs in her sleep and shifts again. He moves his arm so her head is against his chest and wraps it around her shoulder. Of course, she's tired. She wasn't even home last night when he came back. She scared him when he found the compound left in the dark and Yamanaka Ino tending his crying little girl. Sakura was attending a four-hours long surgery and another two-hours surgery that night, something went bad in the ER and a group of ANBU came crashing at the hospital after a mission went wrong. She wouldn't be home. When she finally returned, she gave him a scare with so much blood on her and collapsed on their bed without a greeting or a kiss. Chakra depletion, then he found out, as always Sakura. As always.

Sakura is a healer. She is a sweetheart, a healer, yet strong and temperamental sometimes (after a few years of marriage, Naruto isn't the only one unlucky enough to feel her wrath, Sasuke gets it too). She will always understand. She will always heal him, provide him a little comfort in her own ways. She has matured too. She is strong and trustworthy, Sasuke could leave for his quest with less wary.

She has always held his hands and walked with him through dark and light. She has seen him at his worse and best and still loves him. He doesn't know if she is a fool or blinded (although she always describes him as a jerk or a big bastard when Sarada marvels at her Dad and his everything). He has been the greatest jerk alive and he knows it. Silently, accepting her has filled half of the void in his heart.

She is the only one who can stand by his side. She is the only one strong enough to deal with the constant gossips and whispers and still holds his hand. She is the only one loyal enough to wait and loves him unconditionally. She is the only one who can understand him. In the end, pink hair and green eyes always intrigues him and he knows she is the only one he can stand.

He stares at her, then at their laced fingers. Her ring shines under the sun friendly glow.

"Sasuke-kun," she sleepily murmurs and he quickly snaps out of his thoughts. "Oh, I'm sorry. I should be looking after Sarada." She lifts her head off him and eyes quickly wander around the fields. He'd feel the sudden lost bothers him and silently groans. Silently, he'd always do those little things for her. When she spotted her child, she stares at him in guilt. "I'm sorry I just –"

"Sakura," his voice deep as always and he force her head back on him. She blushes less radiantly lately and he dislikes it sometimes. "Go to sleep." He holds her close and closes his eyes for a bit, marveling his surroundings.

So many has changed.

He smells cherry blossoms. He feels the spring breezes. He sees children and passerby and how the world spins. He hears laughs and cries of life.

He's content with everything.


End file.
